


Translation

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: French Byakuya Togami, Help, I thought of this in the shower lmao, Im bad at this lmao but anyways yeah i tried, Language Barrier, M/M, Pre-Despair, This is not even edited, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of a new school year, which really sucks when you can't speak the language very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak French, shout-out to Google Translate
> 
> (Finally posting this lmao)

Byakuya did his best to walk and read the map on his phone at the same time, sighing and wishing his Dad had just dropped him off at school. But alas, he was already at work by the time Togami had woken up, as usual. He honestly had no idea where he was, other than he was in Tokyo and his new house was a few blocks away from where he stood now. He glanced at the time on his phone. He didn't have very long to get there... 

"Oh, super, je ne vais même pas être à l'heure sur mon premier jour. Juste putain fantastique." He muttered, scowling. Turning the corner, up ahead he could see some people that looked about his age waiting at what appeared to be a bus stop. Maybe they were also heading to Hope's Peak? It was a school for only the best, so maybe not, but they could at least point him in the right direction. As he got closer, he could see that there was about five people waiting there, three girls and two guys. One was tall and had crazy hair that stuck out everywhere, and was holding what appeared to be tarot cards. One of the girls had blue hair, who he recognized as a famous Japanese idol named Sayaka Maizono. He knew she was attending Hope's Peak, or so he'd read online, so maybe the bus they were waiting for would take them there? Sayaka was chatting giddily with a pale girl with white hair, who didn't seem to talk much, but smiled and nodded at what she was saying. There was another face he recognized as a famous athlete who specialized in swimming, Aoi Asahina. Okay, they had to be going to Hope's Peak. There was no way they were in the same place at the same time and it was a coincidence. There was one other person, a short boy with messy brunette hair who almost didn't look old enough to be in High School. He was pretty cute... They were an odd bunch, but nevertheless, he approached them.

"Um, Excuse me," They stopped talking and turned to him. Oh god, was it obvious he was foreign? He glanced down at the 'Japanese Phrase-Finder and Dictionary' book he had in his hand to make sure he got the wording right, and adjusted his glasses nervously before continuing. "Are you going to Hope's Peak Academy?" He did his best to pronounce every word right, though he was sure he'd messed up on at least one of them. Japanese was such a pain to learn, honestly, he wished he could've just stayed at his private school in France.... 

"Yep! We're just waiting here for the bus!" Aoi replied cheerfully, and he sighed in relief. It sounded like that was an affirmative... Thank god that was over with, now he at least knew where he was going. Surely they weren't going to speak to him any more than that, since it was clear he didn't know the language well-

"Are you new to Hope's Peak too?" The shorter boy asked, and he internally groaned. Did he even know how to properly respond to that? Ugh...

"Um... Yes." He stated simply, not really knowing what else to say and not really wanting to talk, as to avoid embarrassing himself. Please don't ask anything else, please don't ask anything else...

"Great! It's my first year here too! What's your name? I'm Makoto Naegi." It took the blonde a few moments to process what all that meant, so many words at once. So his name was Makoto Naegi? He'd never heard of him before, what was he going to Hope's Peak for?

"I am Byakuya Togami," He almost cringed at the fact his name was Japanese and yet he could hardly tell what anyone was saying. Despite this, Naegi smiled at him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Togami!" He heard the pale girl mutter something to Sayaka at the mention of his last name, and though he couldn't tell what she was saying he assumed it was about him being the Heir to a huge company. What else would there be to say about him? A large bus rolled up before the conversation could go any further, and he sat down in the first empty seat he could find. The bus was full of peculiar people, he could see the famous baseball star Leon Kuwata was there, and a model named Junko Enoshima was sitting next to a girl with short black hair. Odd... And of course, the boy named Makoto Naegi sat down next to him. Why was he trying so hard to be friends? Honestly, he just wanted to be left alone.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"What?"

"Ce n'est rien ."

There was a long pause, and Togami turned to stare out the window. Tokyo was a busy city, with so many tall buildings, so many people, so many cars... It was a lot different from what he was used to. He used to live in a beautiful city in France, where he lived with his Mother. After winning the title of family Heir however he was obligated to move in with his father, and so here he was... It had only been a day and he was already feeling homesick.

"So, uh... You're French, right?"

"Quelle?" Togami hadn't been listening, and now had no idea what he just said.

"So you are French?" Naegi asked again, slower this time, though the answer was obvious as he had just spoken in French a few moments ago. 

"...Yes," He nodded, and there was another long period of silence. He replied with the correct word, right? It appeared the brunette didn't know what to say, and Togami assumed their conversation ended here. He felt his eyelids starting to get heavy, as he'd stayed up late last night unpacking his bags and setting up his new room and didn't get much sleep. It was probably going to be a while before they actually arrived at the academy, so a short nap couldn't hurt... 

Makoto felt something push against him, and he looked to see that the blonde was leaning on him. Had he fallen asleep already? To be honest, he thought that Byakuya was quite intimidating, and if it weren't for his age he would've thought he was a businessman on his way to work. He briefly wondered if he wore a suit and tie every day... No, he was probably just dressing up for the first day of school to make a good first impression on everyone. He would have to be extremely rich to be able to afford that many nice suits. 

Were all French people that handsome? Another question to which the answer was probably 'no', but he couldn't help but wonder. Maybe besides models, Byakuya was by far one of the most attractive people he'd seen. Silky blonde hair, icy blue eyes, he definitely had nice legs, too... His thoughts were interrupted by his best friend Maizono, who was giggling at the two. 

"Aww, look at you two!" She grinned at them, and Kirigiri turned around in her seat to see what Sayaka was talking about. 

"Shh!" Naegi whisper-yelled, putting a finger to his lips. "You'll wake him up!" 

The girls just laughed again, and Naegi smiled. He was surprised that the Frenchman had been able to fall asleep so quickly, as the bus was pretty noisy. The constant chatter between friends, he could hear someone typing on a computer, at least two people were yelling in the back... Perfect chaos. He was honestly excited for his first day at the elite school, as he'd already made a few friends at the bus stop since Maizono introduced him to them. She and the other students in his grade had already been going here for a year or two, and other than the freshman he and Byakuya were the only ones new to the school. Speaking of the school, the bus pulled up to the front entrance, revealing just how huge the Academy really was. He'd seen pictures before but... It really was a beautiful building, even more so in person. 

Momentarily forgetting in his excitement that there was a head on his shoulder, Makoto sprung up from his seat, and Togami's head hit the window with a loud THWACK! Naegi immediately felt bad, and helped him up from his seat, asking if he was okay and apologizing a few times in hopes that this screw up could be forgiven and they could still be friends. Togami honestly had no idea what the brunette was saying, as he was talking really fast and he was still half asleep. He had an apologetic tone to his voice, so he could only assume he was saying sorry for knocking his head against the window or something like that. The blonde just nodded at what he said and rubbed his head a few times before getting off the bus. 

Byakuya paused as he gazed up at Hopes Peak, starting to feel a little nervous. He had no idea how this year was going to go, or if he'd ever make any real friends- He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and, as expected, it was Makoto. "Scared?" He asked, and again the blonde nodded. This time at least he understood.... "Well, let's do this together, alright? That was it'll be a little less scary. How does that sound?" 

"That... sounds nice, I suppose." He said slowly, though he was proud he even remembered how to say that, and felt a slight smile tug at his lips. 

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where I was going with this lmao and also this is unedited i am Sorry (tm)


End file.
